Ein Licht in der Finsternis
by AkbalKai
Summary: James T. Kirk war nie ein Mensch der lange ruhig sitzen bleiben konnte. Mit einen mal sieht er sich als ein besserer Gefangenwächter, doch wer ist der Gefangene? Was wollen die Klingonen und kann er seiner Vergangenheit entkommen?


Eine Spieluhr, eine Melodie die so traurig ist das sie sich tief ins Herz beißt.

Die einzige Erinnerung die er mit seiner Kindheit verband. Er war nicht sentimental. Nein.

Er lebte für den Augenblick. Er war spontan, voller Energie. Lebte, liebte den Kampf. Sentimental? Depressiv?  
Nein. Er schaute in seinen Spiegel. Leuchtend blaue Augen starrten ihm entgegen. Was war nur los mit ihm? Er hatte so lange seine Vergangenheit, Vergangenheit sein gelassen und nun ließ sie ihn nicht mehr los.  
Wieder und wieder diese Melodie. Die Spieluhr. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen.

Wieder sah er in sein Spiegelbild. Ein Bild durch zuckte ihm. Ein Mensch. Kein Mensch. Mehr als ein Mensch. /Ich bin besser/ Die Worte durch zuckten ihn, gefolgt von einen Schauer, der sich durch seinen ganzen Körper zog. Für einen Moment schreckte er von seinem eigenen Spiegelbild zurück.  
Er zitterte. Er durfte nicht an sowas denken. Das war doch….verrückt.

Der Buzzer seiner Tür erklang. „Captain? " Spock. Captain. Das war er. Captain James T Kirk. Captain der Enterprise. Er straffte sich kurz und setzte sich schließlich auf einen Stuhl.

„kommen sie rein Spock." Er versuchte seine Stimme wie immer klingen zu lassen. Lächelnd, offen, vertrauensvoll. Aber egal was er tat, es fühlte sich falsch an. Innerlich hoffte er das Spock nichts mitbekommen würde. Spock trat ein. Jim fühlte ihn wie der Vulkanier ihn musterte.  
„Captain, Sie wirken in den letzten Tagen… abgelenkt. Gibt es etwas das Ihren Geist beschäftigt?"

Ein wenig schmunzelte Jim und zeigte auf ein Platz ihm Gegenüber.  
„Spock, wir sind noch auf der Erde UND wir sind außerhalb des Dienstes, warum nennen sie mich nicht Jim?" Hoffnungsvoll sah er den Vulkanier an.

Kurz schien Spock nicht zu wissen was er machen sollte. Es wirkte als wenn er sich nicht besonders wohl fühlen würde. „Wenn Sie das wollen. Jim…gibt es etwas das ihren Geist beschäftigt?"

Das klang genauso steif, als wenn Spock ihn weiter mit Captain anreden würde. Innerlich seufzte Jim. Dabei hatte er so gehofft,dass sie das überwunden hatten. In der Krankenstation, nach dem er ins Leben zurück geholt wurden war…. Da schienen sie beide sich so nah zu sein und nun. Als wenn dieser Vorfall nie passiert wäre.

„Jim?" Spock sprach ihn erneut an. Kurz zuckte der Angesprochene zusammen. „Spock, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich kann es nur nicht erwarten, die Erde zu verlassen."  
„Nun laut Mr. Scott, dauert es noch exakt 6, 27 Monate."  
„Das…ist wunderbar." Sagte er ein wenig ironisch. „Noch 6 Monate auf der Erde…"  
„6, 27 Monate" berichtigte ihn Spock. „Spock…." Stöhnte der junge Captain genervt auf.  
Er wollte nicht wissen, wie lange sie genau noch auf der Erde sein würden. Er wollte nur zurück ins All…  
„Ich wollte nur genau sein."  
Jim lehnte sich zurück. „Das hilft nicht viel, das heißt nur das wir noch 6, 27 Monate hier auf der Erde sind ohne wirkliche Beschäftigung."  
Nun sah ihn Spock überracht an, zögerlich fragte er: „Also langweilen sie sich?"  
„Ja, ja irgendwie schon. Es ist…alle scheinen etwas zu tun zu haben. Nyota frischt ihre Xenokenntnisse aller mir bekannten und unbekannten Sprachen auf, Bones hat sich in oder auf einen Berg verkrochen, Sulu und Pavel…sind vermutlich in den Flitterwochen, Scotty bastelt an unserer Enterprise und sie haben ihre kleinen Experimente."  
Wie zum Protest öffnete Spock den Mund. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, hob Jim beschwichtigend die Hand. „Ich weiß, ich weiß das sind keine kleine Experimente, sondern wichtige Forschungsgrundlagen für was, weiß ich."  
Einen Moment war es still. Jim starrte auf seinen Tisch.

Nach einen Augenblick regte sich der Vulkanier.  
„Ich Schlussfolgere, dass Dr. McCoy sie noch nichts wieder gesundgeschrieben hat. Was ungewöhnlich ist, da ihre Werte bereits vor 2 Monaten den allgemeinen Hominiden Standards für gesunde Menschen entsprochen haben."  
Kurz lachte Jim auf. „Der Schweinepriester will das ich ausgiebigen Urlaub mache, bevor ich meinen….wie sagte er es doch ach ja „meinen Arsch den Weltraum opfere"."

„Nun das klingt in der Tat sehr nach dem Doktor. Haben sie daran gedacht den Rat zu folgen?"  
„Kann man so sagen. Ich war…für eine paar Wochen weg." Alte Erinnerungen kamen hoch. Unliebsame. „Es hat sie nicht zufrieden gestellt." Spocks Worte waren keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Leicht nickte Jim. „nein…nein das war wirklich alles andere als zufrieden stellend."  
Spock lehnte sich zurück. „Nun, wenn sie wirklich wieder eine Arbeit wollen, sollten sie vielleicht direkt zu der Admiralität gehen. Da Dr. McCoy sich weigert sie Gesund zu schreiben, ist dies die einzige Möglichkeit meines Ehrachtens."  
Etwas überrascht sah Jim seinen ersten Offizier an. Die Idee war ihm noch gar nicht gekommen.  
„Das…ist in der Tat ….Spock das ist Brillant!"  
„Ich habe nur das logischste Ergebnis in Betracht gezogen."  
Begeistert von der Idee sprang Jim auf. Er wollte sich umgehend auf den Weg machen. Je eher er wieder etwas zu tun hatte umso besser.  
„Spock, ich liebe ihre Logik!"  
„Das…ist neu." Ungläubig sah Spock seinen Captain an. Als er selbst den Raum betreten hatte, wirkte der Captain der Enterprise, fast melancholisch, depressiv. Fast wie ein Schatten seiner selbst. Nun war es ihm, als hätte sich das Verhalten seines Captain um gut 180 ° gedreht. Er beschloss dieses seltsame Verhalten im Auge zu behalten. „Es wäre besser wenn ich mich wieder an meinen Experimente machen würde. Sie sind ohnehin gerade im Begriff des Aufbruchs."  
Jim nickte und hatte endlich seine Jacke gefunden. „Ja das stimmt. Ich muss Admiral Caven erwischen. BEVOR er zum abendlichen Pokern geht. Da hat er immer die beste Laune."  
Er hielt Spock die Tür auf.  
„Es ist faszinierend, dass sie diese Gegebenheit des alltäglichen Lebens des Admirals wissen." Kurz zuckte Jim mit den Schultern. „Keine Kunst, ich bin einer derjenigen, der ihn diese Laune oft genug versaut hat." „Faszinierend."

Zusammen gingen die beiden aus dem Gebäudekomplex hinaus. Draußen trennten sich ihre Wege, während Spock zu den Laboren der Akademie zurück kehrte, rannte Jim zu der Zentrale der Starfleet. So lebendig hatte er sich seit Wochen nicht gefühlt. Zum ersten mal, seit einer Ewigkeit, spürte er seine unbändige Lebensenergie wieder. Er fühlte sich wieder wie er selbst.  
Admiral Caven, war bei weitem nicht Pike, aber Caven war einer derjenigen denen er vertraute. Es war kurz vor 18 Uhr als er das Gebäude betrat. Normalerweise verlies Caven immer um genau 18 Uhr die Akademie. Jim war also gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen.

Vor den Räumen des Admirals stehen, atmete er tief durch und riss sich zusammen. Mit ruhigen Atem und gelassenem Gesicht klopfte er an. „Admiral Caven?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, denn kam die Antwort. „Kommen sie rein." Jim kam der Aufforderung nach. Caven sah ihn, überrascht aber lächelnd an. „Ah wenn das nicht Captain James T Kirk ist. Dabei sollen sie laut ihrem Arzt immer noch halb Tod in einen Krankenbett liegen, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere steht in ihren Krankenblatt Verdacht auf muranische Poken, die höchst ansteckend sind…." Schmunzelte der Admiral. Er war überraschend groß, an sein ehemaliges schwarzes erinnerten nur noch vereinzelte Strähnen die, die kurzen Silber – grauen Haare durch brachen. Grüne intelligente Augen stachen aus einem offenen, charmanten Gesicht hervor. „Es ist schön zu sehen, das Dr. McCoy übertrieben hat."  
Jim musste lachen. „Ja übertrieben ist genau das richtige Wort."  
„Was kann ich für sie tun, mein Junge? Sie wissen genau mit ihnen Pokere ich nicht mehr, sie haben mehr Glück als Verstand."

„Das habe ich schon öfter gehört, aber ich bin nicht zum Pokern hier. Wie sie sehen bin ich Kerngesund, ohne Poken, voller Energie und da mein Schiff leider immer noch in den wirklich fähigen Händen des wohl besten Maschinisten der Sternenflotte ist, stehe ich der Zeit ohne Sinnvolle Beschäftigung da."

„Haben sie mal an Urlaub gedacht?" Schmunzelte der Admiral weiter.  
„Ich hab es versucht, war nur leider nichts für mich."  
„Ich verstehe, Männer wie wir, wir brauchen keinen Urlaub, für uns ist unsere Arbeit der Lohn und die Freizeit die Bestrafung."

„So kann man es sagen."  
Der Admiral setzte sich und seufzte. „Auch wenn ich sie verstehen kann, ich habe im Moment leider nichts was ihren Qualitäten entsprechen würde…"  
Ein kurzer Wehmutstropfen durch fegte Jim. Er hätte an diese Möglichkeit denken sollen. Aber..  
„Nun da man mir sagt das ich ohne hin mehr Glück als Verstand habe, würde es mich wenig stören, wenn die Tätigkeit meinen sogenannten Qualitäten nicht entsprechen würden. Andernfalls müsste ich wohl durch die Bars von San Francisco ziehen und Mitglieder der Admiralität zum einen Pokerspiel herausfordern." Seufzte er so theatralisch wie möglich.  
„Bloß nicht!" Stöhnte Caven auf und schloss einen Moment seine Augen. „Es gibt vielleicht etwas. Ich kann durch aus verstehen, wenn sie es aus persönlichen Gründen nicht tun wollen und es ist wirklich weit unter ihren Qualitäten…. aber es ist das einzige was ich ihnen anbieten kann."  
Ein Gefühl des Sieges durch fuhr Jim. Nah bitte, der Beweis das er jeden um den Finger wickeln konnte. Trotz des Hochgefühl blieb er nach außen neutral.  
„Egal was es ist – ich tue es."  
„Sagen sie das nicht zu früh, kommen sie mit ich zeig es ihnen."  
Verwundert blickte er den Admiral an. „Sie zeigen es mir?"  
„Nun es ist nicht wirklich in den offiziellen Akten, aber es ließ sich nicht vermeiden."  
Misstrauische sah er auf den Admiral, der sich erhoben hatte. Was um Himmelswillen hatte das zu bedeuten? Schweigend ging der Admiral an ihn vorbei. Mit leicht mulmigem Gefühl folgte Jim ihm. Es ging mit den Fahrstuhl nach unten. Tief unter die Erde. Unten angekommen folgten sie einem langen weiß verkleideter Gang, bis hin zu einen Zellentrakt. Caven blieb davor stehen.  
„Dieses Gefängnis ist für Hochverbrecher errichtet wurden. Glücklicherweise mussten wir bis jetzt noch nie jemanden hier einsperren. Leider haben sich Ereignisse abgespielt die das geändert haben.  
Die Zellen sind ausbruchssicher, aber ….das Verhalten seines Bewohner hat dafür gesorgt, das mehrere Männer ihren Dienst quittiert haben. Ich brauch jemand mit Nerven aus Stahl, der ihn für eine Übergangszeit beaufsichtigt. Jim, ich kann verstehen wenn sie nein sagen. Sie sind Captain eines – des besten Schiffes unserer Flotte und keine Gefängnisaufseher. Aber ich hab nichts anderes für sie im Moment."  
Wortlos trat Jim an die Tür. Er war bereit alles zu tun um nicht mehr nach denken müssen. Alles und er war sich weiß Gott nicht zu schade einen Gefangenen zu beaufsichtigen.  
Aber….warum schien es Caven so schwer zu fallen ihn mit dieser Aufgabe zu betreuen?

Das gesamte Verhalten von Caven machte ihn nervös, aber er brauchte diese Aufgabe. Mit fester Stimme fragte er.  
„Wer ist in der Zelle?"  
Wie als wenn Cavens Hoffnung zerstört wurden das Jim ablehnte sah er nach unten, dann atmete er tief ein und aus. „Sehen sie selbst mein Junge."

Damit öffnete er die Tür. Jim trat rein und blieb wie von einem Blitz getroffen stehen.  
Er hatte nicht gedacht diesen Mann jemals wieder zu sehen. Für einen Moment, als der Gefangene seinen Blick zu ihm wandte, schien die Zeit stehen zu bleiben. Jim war unfähig zu atmen.

Dann….  
„Captain was für eine Ehre….dabei hätte ich nicht gedacht Sie je wieder zu sehen." Gurrte die Honigsüße Stimme des Gefangenen. Ein eiskalter Schauer durch fuhr ihn. In der Zelle war niemand anderes als Khan Nooien Singh.

~to be continued~


End file.
